


What Happens When You Watch "World's Dumbest" with the Nations, and Other Things

by MyrnaMaeve



Series: Tales of the Multi-verse Bureau of Life (Not necessarily in chronological order) [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi-Verse Bureau of Life, Other, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrnaMaeve/pseuds/MyrnaMaeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what it says on the tin. There will be surprises. There will be shipping. There will be blatant self-insertion. There will be fangirl crushes. There will be shipping myself with one of the characters (eventually).</p><p>Some characters may seem slightly OOC at times.</p><p>This takes place in the MBL-Verse I created.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens When You Watch "World's Dumbest" with the Nations, and Other Things

**Author's Note:**

> One day when I was watching "World's Dumbest" and I thought, "I wonder what [insert country here] would think about this?"
> 
> And thus this story was born.

A huge flatscreen tv hangs on one of the four walls in a large room. Facing the tv are two long sofas, one black and one off-black, each wide ebough to comfortably seat about five people. On the floor in front of them is an oval-shaped rug with black and white stripes.

There is a sudden flash of light, and several nations appear in the room (by several I mean like 15-20). After the initial moment of shock from being instantaneously transported to a room with no doors, there was a mad scramble for the sofas (ultimately won by Germany, Italy, Romano, Liechtenstein and Switzerland on the black sofa and America, England, Sealand, Finland, and Sweden on the off-black sofa).

"So... where are we?" Prussia asked, voicing the question that was on everyone's mind.

"A room with no exits that contains a tv, two sofas, and a rug," said Romania. "Obviously. The real question is, who brought us here?"

"That, Roro, is an excellent question," said a voice from nowhere. It was young, feminine, and it was American in accent. "And the answer to that question is: me!" There was a huge bang and a large puff of red smoke, followed by a bout of coughing from the voice. "Fu- _koff koff_! Note to self: do not breathe in the smoke..."

The countries watched with varying degrees of confusion as the smoke cleared, revealing a girl in her teens. She was a bit shorter  than Hungary in height; about five foot one. Her straight auburn hair came down to about chin, her eyes were a startlingly vivid light stormy blue, and her skin was pale with only the faintest hint of a tan. She wore a blood red short-sleeved tee shirt, dark denim jeans, and black sneakers. Strapped to her right leg was a black leather wand holster, which held a twelve and a half inches long wand.

An awkward silence filled the air as the countries and the girl stared at each other. Then the girl spoke. "You know, I expected more of a reaction than staring and silence. Don't you want to know who I am? Why you're here? What the square root of -1 is?"

"Isn't that  _i_?" America asked.

All the countries stared at him, while the girl simply nodded. "Glad to know you're not stupid, America," she said. "Anywho, I'm Myrna, and I brought you all here to watch some things with me." Several countries opened their mouths to argue, but Myrna held up her hand. "Before you try to protest, you should know that it's impossible to leave this room without my consent, and I have almost absolute power over things in here."

"Oh really,  _cagna_?" Romano spat. "Then prove it!"

With a smirk, Myrna snapped her fingers, and Romano was bathed in a red glow. When it faded, the foul-mouthed Southern Italian found himself wearing a red, white, and green Sailor Scout uniform (complete with a short skirt). He also appeared to have grown wolf ears.

All the other countries burst out laughing, an Romano went the shade of a ripe tomato. "Turn. Me. Back," he hissed.

Myrna chuckled. "Nah, I don't feel like it. Maybe later, if you behave." She snapped her fingers again, and a red love-seat appeared between the two sofas. Romania then flew through the air to land on the love-seat, and Myrna sat down beside him. She grinned. "RIght. So. The first thing we're gong to watch is  _World's Dumbest: Performers 13_ ! LIghts!"

The lights in the room dimmed, and Myrna pressed a button on the remote that appeared in her hand, turning on the tv.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little note: Myrna (me) doesn't HAVE to snap her fingers or say what she wants outloud for the room to do what she wants. She's just doing that for the dramatic effect.


End file.
